


Haircut

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked her long hair better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #3 of 20 for drabbles20in20

When DiNozzo mentioned Jenny’s haircut, Gibbs didn’t think anything of it. The next day, the new style was glaringly obvious. Gibbs found himself staring at the pixie cut, eyeing the strands of hair that now stuck out in every direction.

He liked her long hair better.

“You cut your hair, Jen?” He knew the answer, and he knew he’d regret asking, but he was unable to hold back.

She swiveled around in her desk chair. “Does it matter?”

“I like it.”

Jenny’s fake exasperation could only work so many times. Perhaps this was a haircut Gibbs could get used to.


End file.
